II Identité recherchée
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Volet terminé! Duo, 14 ans après la guerre, cherche toujours des réponses à ce qu'il s'est passé le jour de la victoire. Les trouveratil enfin ? Bonne lecture !Suite de I.Un amour de pilote.
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1

La jeune fille marchait dans la rue. Sûre d'elle et l'air rebelle, elle faisait fuir les passants. Non pas qu'elle était laide, au contraire, mais son attitude la rendait hostile. Ses cheveux châtain foncés, et sa tenue noire faisaient ressortir ses yeux améthyste. Pourtant au fond d'elle, la jeune fille était pensive. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite maison d'aspect coquet, et y entra.

Elle déposa ses affaires de classe dans le couloir, et alla vers la cuisine. Une jeune femme s'y trouvait. Elle lui sourit gentiment.

«

Bonsoir Thalia ! Tu rentres juste pour manger ! Ton père ne va pas tarder à arriver. Tu vas bien ?

Salut Hilde, mouais ça va. J'en ai marre du collège...Préviens-moi quand on passe à table, je monte. »

Abrégeant la conversation, elle prit ses affaires, et monta dans sa chambre. Elle se coucha sur son lit, et observa les deux posters qui étaient accrochés au mur d'en face. Ils représentaient des gundams qui avaient participés à la fin de la guerre, il y avait presque 15 ans. Thalia les connaissait tous pour en avoir entendu parler en cours d'histoire, mais ses préférés étaient le Deathscythe Hell et l'Escalibur. Elle n'aurait pas su définir pourquoi elle était attirée par ces armures, mais elle se sentait proche d'elles.

Elle n'avait pas connu la guerre. Elle était née six mois avant que celle-ci ne finisse et n'en avait aucun souvenir. Tout comme elle ne se souvenait pas de sa mère. A cette pensée, Thalia sentit un pincement au cœur et eut les larmes aux yeux. Son père ne lui parlait jamais de cette femme qu'il avait aimée et qui était morte en lui donnant naissance. Il évitait le sujet et semblait se renfermer sur lui-même. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée qui se refermait en bas. Il devait être rentré. Elle sécha ses larmes, et descendit.

POV Thalia

Mais pourquoi la vie est aussi injuste ? Tout le monde a des parents normaux sauf moi. Je n'ai que mon père et sa meilleure amie qui sert de mère de substitution.

Un homme l'attendait. Il avait des yeux rieurs où passait parfois une lueur de tristesse, et une longue natte lui battait les reins. Il était vêtu d'un bleu de travail et avait les mains pleines de cambouis. Thalia sourit en le regardant : bien qu'il ait eu 30 ans, il agissait comme un petit garçon, même s'il pouvait parfois être très sérieux.

«

Alors fifille ? Contente d'être rentrée ?

Oui, p'pa ! répondit-elle, en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Cool alors ! Comme c'est le week-end, je vous emmène toutes les deux au ciné après manger ! On va s'éclater pour une fois !

Duo, j'ai prévu autre chose ce soir, dit Hilde.

Duo eut l'air un peu déçu, mais prit bientôt un air malicieux et s'approcha de Hilde.

Serait-ce un rendez-vous galant ???? Alleeeeeeeeez ! Dis-le nous !!!!!

Oui, on veut savoir !!! Continua Thalia.

Heu...Ben c'est juste un collègue de travail, c'est tout.

Mouais on dit ça, un « collègue de travail ». Dis-moi Thalia, tu lui permets de fréquenter un « collègue » ?

J'en sais rien, du moment qu'elle ne nous abandonne pas, et puis si elle est heureuse, bien sûr, parce que sinon c'est nous qui allons nous occuper du « collègue », répondit Thalia entrant dans le jeu de son père.

Bon, Hilde, vas te préparer, c'est d'accord ! »

Duo fit un grand sourire. Il était content que Hilde fréquente quelqu'un. Elle l'avait aidé après la mort de Lana et elle s'était consacrée à l'éducation de Thalia. Ils avaient failli sortir ensemble, mais Duo avait réalisé qu'il n'éprouvait qu'une grande amitié pour elle et au fond de lui, il espérait que Lana était encore vivante même si c'était peu probable. Il regarda sa fille. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui, de longs cheveux bruns qu'elle nouait en tresse, mais aussi le caractère de sa mère. Elle pouvait être très froide comme très chaleureuse. Et surtout elle était magnifique. A 14 ans, elle en paraissait 18 et faisait des ravages auprès de la gente masculine.

Thalia se sentit observée par son père. Elle ne s'en étonna pas, mais décida de profiter de la soirée qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, pour lui poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans l'esprit depuis un moment. Elle était à un âge où elle pouvait comprendre certaines choses. Elle voulait plus de renseignement sur sa mère, autre que la photo que son père lui avait donné un jour. Sur celle-ci, Lana était avec Duo. Elle avait les cheveux courts, ébouriffés, et Duo la regardait comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle au monde. La jeune fille se demandait comment sa mère était à son âge. Hilde lui avait dit qu'elle avait le même caractère que sa mère, que celle-ci avait mis du temps avant d'admettre ses sentiments pour Duo, mais qu'après ils étaient devenus inséparables.

Hilde partit pour son rendez-vous. Elle avait fait réchauffer des pizzas. Duo s'était changé et s'attabla avec sa fille. Il avait remarqué qu'elle était soucieuse en ce moment, et qu'elle semblait vouloir se rebeller. Il décida d'en savoir plus. Cette soirée était un bon prétexte.

«

Alors, Thalie, ça marche le collège ?

Comme d'hab. Et toi, le garage ?

Tout va bien, j'ai embauché deux gars pour m'aider. On va pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.

Duo avait en effet repris la direction du garage où il s'était fait embauché après la guerre.

Et les amours ? Tu as toujours autant de prétendants ?

Les garçons de mon âge sont bêtes. Papa ?

Oui ?

Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Hé bien...Je te trouve pensive et triste en ce moment. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

« Parce que tu ne me parles jamais de ma mère, et que j'ai besoin de m'identifier à elle, de savoir comment elle était. Je me sens coupable de te l'avoir enlevée. » Pensa-t-elle.

Oh, rien de grave, des problèmes d'ados.

J'ai eu des problèmes d'ados et en principe ça ne durait pas longtemps. Mais là, y a un truc qui cloche chez toi.

Papa, pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de maman ?

Duo poussa un soupir. Alors c'était ça. Elle se posait des questions sur sa mère. Hilde lui avait dit qu'elle cherchait à en savoir plus.

Parce que ça me fait mal.

La réponse était franche. Thalia hésita puis décida de continuer son interrogatoire.

Comment elle était ? De caractère ?

Elle était belle. Mais au début, quand je l'ai connue elle était tellement distante que j'ai cru qu'elle ne m'adresserait jamais la parole. Et puis, au fur et à mesure, elle est devenue plus sympa, et elle plaisantait même ! Tu lui ressemble beaucoup tu sais.

Merci.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

Bon, on devrait y aller. Sinon le film va commencer sans nous ! »

POV Thalia

Je n'aurais jamais cru voir une aussi grande tristesse dans les yeux de mon père lorsque je lui posais des questions sur Maman. Il l'aime encore après 14 ans et souffre toujours de sa disparition. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je veuille savoir qui elle était et comment elle se comportait à mon âge, j'en ai le droit !

POV Duo

Ils m'avaient bien prévenus tous que ma fille se poserait des questions si je ne lui parlais jamais de sa mère. Mais s'ils savaient combien je souffre lorsque je pense à elle, quand je vois ma fille se comporter comme elle, et quand je revoie ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 14 ans. Je n'y arrive pas, ne me forcez pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Alors les G-Boys sont pas à moi. Seuls Thalia, Yann, Yohan, et la ptite Cathie m'appartiennent.

Note de l'auteur : Vous pas taper moi quand vous voir que Heero et Relena sont ensemble....Please. Bonne lecture !

Au fait, vous n'êtes pas obligé de lire d'abord « Un amour de pilote »si vous en avez pas envie, mais bon ça vous aidera à comprendre certains éléments de l'histoire (pourquoi Duo est seul avec sa fille par exemple...)

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, Thalia se réveilla de bonne humeur. Même si son père ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose sur sa mère, il avait évité pour une fois de changer de sujet.

Elle descendit, et entendit son père fredonnait. Il était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant entrer dans la cuisine.

«

Bonjour ma puce, bien dormi ?

Bonjour P'pa ! Oui, je suis en pleine forme !

Super, parce qu'aujourd'hui on va avoir de la visite.

Ah oui ? Qui ?

Oncle Heero avec Relena, Yann et Cathie. Et puis, des amis.

Et tu vas préparer le repas ??? Dis donc il va pleuvoir !

Hé, dis aussi que je ne m'occupe pas de cette maison. Et puis, Hilde n'est pas rentrée, donc on va se débrouiller comme des grands.

Hein ! Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner.

La cuisine, tu ne t'en occupes pas. Par contre si tu veux faire ton fameux gâteau au chocolat, je crois qu'il y aura des amateurs.

Heu, P'pa, t'es sûr que tu vas t'en sortir pour le plat principal ?

Hé bien, en fait, j'ai tout commandé. Je suis nul en cuisine. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. La journée s'annonçait excellente.

12h00

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Thalia alla ouvrir, pendant que Duo finissait de mettre la table. Elle se demandait qui son père avait pu inviter, les couverts étant nombreux.

Elle se trouva face à son oncle. Elle savait que Heero était le frère de sa mère. Il lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras, avant d'entrer. Puis suivit Relena qui s'exclama sur la beauté de la jeune fille et enfin Thalia put dire bonjour à ses cousins Yann et Cathie.

Yann avait la corpulence de son père, son caractère aussi, mais les yeux et les cheveux de Relena. Il était un peu plus jeune que Thalia. Cathie avait dix ans. Elle avait le caractère de sa mère mais était le portrait physique de Heero.

A peine Thalia allait-t-elle fermer la porte qu'elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec cinq personnes. Bouche bée et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle resta là où elle se trouvait, sans faire de mouvement.

La personne qui était en face d'elle, un chinois avec une queue de cheval, la regarda d'un air amusé.

«

Bonjour, je suppose que tu es Thalia. Je me présente : Wufei Chang. Voici ma femme Sally et mon fils Yohan.

Heu...bonjour. Excusez-moi d'avoir réagi comme ça. Entrez.

Elle les fit entrer ainsi que Quatre et Trowa qui s'étaient présentés à leur tour.

Tout ce petit monde salua Duo qui était excité comme une puce. Thalia n'avait jamais vu son père comme ça. Il parlait sans arrêt, chambrait Wufei et Heero, et lançait des blagues à tour de bras.

Hé Duo, on dirait que ta fille n'a pas hérité de ton bavardage incessant, lança Wufei.

Thalia rougit et s'assit près de son père.

Elle ne vous connaît pas c'est pour ça. Et puis tu lui as fait peur Wufi, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Sally n'est pas encore partie de chez toi.

Grr Maxwell ! C'est Wufei, et pas Wufi !

Mon dieu, ils sont adultes et pourtant on dirait de vrais gamins de maternelle, dit Sally en levant les yeux au ciel. Alors Thalia, tu as quel âge maintenant ? Nous t'avons connu toute petite et tu as bien changée.

Je vais avoir bientôt quinze ans, répondit Thalia un peu plus en confiance.

Yohan vient de les avoir. Il a quelques mois de plus que toi.

Thalia observa le jeune homme qui était assis à côté de Sally. Brun aux yeux bleus, il était très séduisant. Il paraissait calme.

Thalia, et si tu montrais ta chambre à tes nouveaux camarades, fit son père.

Thalia monta à l'étage, suivie de Yann, Cathie et Yohan.

En bas, les plaisanteries se calmèrent.

Bon, et si on parlait de choses sérieuses, commença Duo. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à moi, sauf leurs enfants.

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !!! Bonne lecture à tous !!!

Chapitre 3

A l'étage, Thalia avait installé ses invités dans sa chambre. Elle avait mis un disque de rock, et discutait avec eux.

«

Alors, Yohan, tu es au lycée ? demanda Thalia pour démarrer la conversation.

Non, j'y rentre à la fin de l'été.

Comme moi ! Je vais aller à celui de Sojita.

Tiens moi aussi ! On sera peut-être dans la même classe, répondit Yohan avec un sourire.

Dites vous n'en avez pas marre de parler de l'école, protesta Yann.

C'est vrai, on est en week-end et on se débrouille pour parler du collège. Alors Yann, toujours en train de draguer la fille de la dernière fois, ou tu as changé de proie ? Enchaîna Yohan.

Thalia les regarda les yeux ronds.

Vous vous connaissez déjà ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé Yann ?

Ben, parce que je ne savais pas que le père de Yohan était un ami du tien.

Mon père travaille avec Heero, expliqua Yohan. Donc je l'ai souvent vu chez moi.

Ok. Je comprends mieux.

La conversation s'anima. Les trois jeunes gens s'étaient trouvé des passions communes à tous les jeunes : la musique, les boîtes de nuit, les sorties, les copains. La petite Cathie lisait une bande dessinée que Thalia lui avait prêtée. Le regard de Yohan parcourait la chambre de Thalia, et tomba sur les deux posters des Gundams.

Wow ! Le Deathscythe Hell et l'Escalibur!

Tu t'intéresses aux Gundams ? demanda Thalia.

Oui, j'adore ces robots et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ont lutté pour sauver la Terre et que sans eux on serait encore en guerre. Moi, j'ai le poster de Nataku.

Et moi j'ai celui du Wing, ajouta Yann.

Le Sandrock et le Heavyharms ne sont pas mal non plus, ajouta la petite Cathie.

En tout cas, personne n'a jamais su la véritable identité des pilotes. Si ça se trouve, c'était des robots eux aussi, dit Thalia.

Ou alors, ils ont eu peur de devenir des stars et ils se sont cachés au plus profond des colonies.

Ou bien, ils ont réussi à avoir une vie normale. Si ça se trouve ils sont mariés et ont des gosses !

Non, ce n'est pas possible, ils prendraient trop de risques. Si jamais des terroristes revenaient. »

Ils continuèrent leurs théories sur les pilotes de gundam, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient appelés pour manger. Ils redescendirent. Leurs parents parlaient de tout mais semblaient différents de d'habitude. « C'est peut-être l'émotion de se retrouver » pensa Thalia.

«

Alors les enfants, vous vous entendaient bien on dirait, dit Sally en les voyant arriver en discutant.

Ouaip, on a pleins de trucs en commun. Tu sais quoi, Maman, Thalia va aller dans le même lycée que moi l'année prochaine.

Au lycée Sojita ? C'est bien, vous pourrez vous voir plus souvent.

Duo, je vois que ton goût pour la cuisine ne s'est pas amélioré. Tu sais manger autre chose que des pizzas ? Attaqua Wufei.

Mais Wufi, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de t'empoisonner.

Allons Duo, avoue que tu ne sais vraiment pas cuisiner, ça ira plus vite, lança Heero.

Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi ? Bon d'accord je ne sais pas cuisiner. Mais ma fille oui. Vous verrez au dessert. »

Ils mangèrent leur pizza en vitesse, et se régalèrent ensuite avec le gâteau au chocolat de Thalia. Ils la complimentèrent, ce qui fit piquer un fard à la jeune fille.

Quelques heures plus tard, Wufei et sa famille décidèrent de partir, ainsi que Trowa et Quatre. Yohan et Thalia échangèrent leurs adresses e-mail pour ne pas perdre le contact, et se promirent d'aller en boîte quand l'année scolaire serait terminée. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un mois de cours, donc ça passerait vite.

Yann et Thalia retournèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière, Cathie étant repartie avec Relena qui avait des affaires urgentes à régler. En passant devant la chambre de Duo, ils entendirent des voix. Thalia fit signe à Yann de ne plus faire un bruit et ils s'approchèrent silencieusement pour écouter.

«

Allons Duo, il ne faut pas les mettre au courant. Ce n'est qu'une information, une rumeur.

Attends Heero, ce n'est pas seulement une rumeur : toute une escadrille de preventers a vu un gundam bleu aux reflets dorés. Ce gundam, ça ne peut être que l'Escalibur, et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pouvait le piloter !

Il faut attendre que ce mystérieux gundam se manifeste publiquement. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une pâle copie.

Et en attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ?

On attend. Les professeurs sont en train de nous construire de nouveaux gundams. Ils seront bientôt prêts.

Et les enfants ?

On avisera.

Bon sang Heero ! C'est hallucinant quand même !

Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Thalia emmena Yann dans sa chambre. Ils étaient tellement abasourdis par ce qu'ils avaient entendus, qu'ils ne parlaient pas. Yann sortit le premier de sa torpeur.

«

Dis Thalia, tu as entendu comme moi, hein ? Je n'ai pas rêvé ?

Je n'en sais rien, Yann. Si ça se trouve, ils ont bien connu les pilotes, c'est tout. Et puis c'est qu'une rumeur comme l'a dit ton père. Mieux vaut ne pas en parler, et oublier tout ça. »


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Un mois s'était passé depuis la visite des amis de Duo. Thalia avait remarqué que son père partait souvent le week-end, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais. Elle se demandait s'il avait enfin trouvé une amie, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'ils avaient entendus la dernière fois Yann et elle.

Heero venait souvent chez eux avec son fils, et Thalia parlait des heures avec son cousin. Ils correspondaient par mail avec Yohan. Chacun avait remarqué des changements dans l'attitude de leurs pères respectifs et avaient constaté qu'ils disparaissaient aux mêmes dates.

Hilde revenait de temps en temps à la maison, prenant toujours soin de celle qui avait été un peu sa fille. Un vendredi soir, alors que Duo devait partir le lendemain, un flash d'information passa à la télévision. Il retint l'attention de tous.

« Vous pouvez voir l'attaque qui s'est produite il y a quelques heures près du nouveau palais du gouvernement. Actuellement en construction, l'édifice s'est vu attaqué par un gundam bleu aux reflets dorés qu'on a pu identifier comme étant le gundam Escalibur, celui-ci même qui avait aidé à vaincre OZ. On nous a informé que l'attentat a été revendiqué par l'association de La Rose noire commandée par le fils de Treize Kushrenada, Quatorze Kushrenada. Il semblerait que le gundam Escalibur ait rejoint les forces de la Rose noire. La guerre serait-elle de nouveau là ? »

Duo coupa le son. Les images le prouvaient : c'était bien le gundam Escalibur qui avaient détruit le nouveau palais. Pourtant il avait explosé 14 ans auparavant. Et seule Lana en avait les plans et pouvait le piloter avec une telle aisance. C'était impossible, on n'avait pas retrouvé son corps après l'explosion, elle n'avait pas pu survivre. Les pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête.

Thalia avait été stupéfaite de reconnaître son gundam préféré et de voir qu'il se battait contre le gouvernement actuel. Elle observait son père qui avait pâli en voyant les images et qui semblait en proie à une intense réflexion. N'osant pas parler de ce qu'elle avait entendu un mois plus tôt, elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Duo la prévint qu'il devait partir, mais qu'il n'était pas sûr de revenir avant une semaine. Elle lui demanda où il allait et il lui répondit qu'il préférait qu'elle ne le sache pas. Il lui conseilla de faire attention à elle, et d'inviter Yann et Yohan chez eux pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Avant de partir, il la serra dans ses bras, et lui demanda de ne rien faire de dangereux.

Yann et Yohan arrivèrent dans l'après-midi. Ils se mirent à discuter de ce qu'il se passait chez eux. Heero et Wufei était partis eux aussi et ils avaient dit qu'ils ne savaient pas quand ils rentreraient.

«

Dites, vous croyez que ce sont des pilotes de gundams ? demanda Thalia d'une petite voix.

Peut-être, si on se réfère à la conversation surprise entre Duo et Heero et à la tête qu'on fait nos parents en voyant l'Escalibur. Ils doivent être en rapport avec, mais on ne sait pas comment le prouver, répondit Yohan.

Rien que la tête qu'a fait mon père, ça m'a suffit pour voir qu'il avait un rapport là-dedans, lança Yann. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi froid. Il faisait peur.

Hé, je sais que ce n'est pas très malin, mais peut-être que dans la chambre de mon père on trouverait des indices, dit Thalia. Je sais qu'il a une télévision et un ordi, on pourrait essayer de voir, non ?

Et si on trouve rien, tu lui expliqueras comment ? demanda Yohan.

Je lui dirai que je cherchais un truc. Allez on y va ! »

Hilde n'étant pas là, ils avaient la maison pour eux seuls. Ils se faufilèrent dans la chambre de Duo qui n'était pas fermée. Elle était sobre, contenant une grande armoire, un lit, une télévision et un ordinateur. Thalia constata que l'ordinateur portable de son père n'était plus là, il avait du l'emmener. L'autre servait pour les connexions à Internet et permettait à la jeune fille de faire des recherches ou d'envoyer des mails.

Elle ouvrit l'armoire. Un grand désordre y régnait, mais elle remarqua au fond, en bas, un tas de linge qui semblait dissimuler quelque chose. Aidée de Yohan, elle enleva ce qui s'avéra être une couverture et découvrit des cartons. Ne les ayant jamais vu, elle les sortit. Pendant ce temps Yann, aussi doué en informatique que son père, essayait de trouver quelque chose dans l'ordinateur.

S'apercevant qu'ils avaient faim, ils décidèrent de manger quelque chose avant de regarder ce que contenait ces fameux cartons.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Ils étaient en train de manger. La télévision ne parlait plus que de l'attaque du nouveau palais. Un nouveau flash info coupa brusquement la retransmission.

« Une nouvelle avancée dans l'affaire de la Rose Noire. En effet, des armures mobiles identiques à celles utilisées par OZ pendant la dernière guerre, ont tenté de s'introduire sur la Terre. Elles en ont été empêchées par des gundams. Ce sont les mêmes gundams qui avaient combattu OZ il y a 14 ans. Nos informateurs ont reconnu le Deathscythe Hell, le Wing, le Heavyarms, le Sandrock et le Nataku. Apparemment, il reste encore un espoir pour le monde, puisque seul l'Escalibur semble s'être converti au mal. Nous vous donnerons de plus amples renseignements dans un prochain flash. »

«

Wow ! Ben ça alors ! Laissa échapper Yann.

La guerre va sûrement recommencer, dit Yohan.

Dire que ce sont peut-être nos pères qui risquent leurs vies, lança Thalia. »

POV Thalia

Mon Dieu, c'est peut-être mon père qui se bat en ce moment, pour tous nous protéger. Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ? Je serais seule, orpheline de père et de mère. Et Yann et Yohan subiraient le même sort si leurs pères ont eux aussi un rôle dans cette affaire. Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver désormais ?

Ils pensaient à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre quand le téléphone les fit sursauter. Thalia, tremblante, alla décrocher. Une voix inconnue lui parla. Elle brancha instinctivement le haut-parleur pour que ses amis entendent la conversation.

«

Thalia Maxwell je suppose. Vous êtes avec Yann Yui et Yohan Chang. Je sais que vous devez vous poser des questions sur votre père et sur les gundams. Il faut absolument que nous nous rencontrions.

Mais qui êtes-vous ? Comment savez-vous nos noms ? Que voulez-vous ?

Je connais votre père et il a confiance en moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Demain matin, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher vos compagnons et vous. Préparez vos affaires, vous ne pourrez peut-être pas rentrer chez vous de sitôt. Vous êtes en danger les enfants, et il faut qu'on vous cache. La personne qui viendra vous chercher prononcera le mot « Shinigami ». A ce moment-là vous pourrez lui faire confiance. Faites attention. »

L'inconnu raccrocha. Thalia tremblait et se serait sûrement évanouie si Yohan ne l'avait pas soutenue. Les trois jeunes gens se concertèrent. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient préparer leurs affaires et s'enfuir avec la personne qui viendrait les chercher.

Ils réunirent donc ce dont ils avaient besoin et ce à quoi ils tenaient le plus. Thalia décrocha les deux posters de son mur, elle y tenait autant que la photo de sa mère. Voyant la photo Yohan regarda de plus près.

«

C'est ta mère ?

Oui, c'était. Elle est morte en me donnant naissance. C'est la seule photo que j'ai d'elle.

Je suis désolé. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu es aussi belle qu'elle. »

La jeune fille rougit à ce compliment, puis termina de préparer ses affaires. Au moment où elle mettait tout dans l'entrée avec les bagages des autres, elle se souvint des cartons, et alla les chercher. Ne les ayant pas encore examiné, elle avait le pressentiment qu'il fallait les emporter. Là où on l'emmènerait, elle pourrait mieux les voir. Ils étaient assez lourds, et ne contenaient pas apparemment de vêtements. Yann lui conseilla au moins de regarder à l'intérieur pour voir si cela avait l'air utile. Ils ouvrirent les deux gros cartons : ceux-ci contenaient des cassettes vidéos, et des paquets de photos. Thalia referma tout avant d'être poussée par la curiosité. Elle préférait regarder tout ça l'esprit au calme.

Ils dormirent peu, s'étant couchés à minuit et guettant le moindre bruit suspect. A sept heures ils se levèrent et se préparèrent un petit déjeuner. A peine avaient-ils fini de se préparer que la sonnette retentit. Thalia entrouvrit la porte et demanda le mot de passe. Lorsque « Shinigami » fut prononcé, elle ouvrit complètement. Un homme portant une chemise hawaïenne lui sourit ainsi qu'à Yann, et Yohan.

«

C'est bien, vous avez suivi les instructions du professeur G. Je me présente, je suis Howard. Et je suppose que tu es Thalia. Tu ressembles à ton père ma belle, et aussi à ta mère. Et vous autres vous êtes les fils de Heero et Wufei c'est ça.

Les garçons répondirent par l'affirmative et se présentèrent à leur tour.

Bon je vois que vous êtes prêts et que vous avez emporté l'essentiel. Allons, on se dépêche. Mettez tout ça dans la voiture, il va y avoir du grabuge. C'est quoi ces cartons ?

Des souvenirs je crois. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi les emporter, je crois que c'est important, demanda Thalia.

Accordé jeune fille. Bon vous êtes prêts, on y va !!! »

Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et Howard démarra en vitesse. A peine eurent-ils fait 500 mètres qu'ils entendirent une grande explosion. La maison de Thalia venait d'être réduite en miettes. La jeune fille fut choquée, et éclata en sanglots. Puis elle se referma sur elle-même. Ses camarades firent de même, choqués eux aussi par l'idée qu'ils auraient pu y passer si Howard n'avait pas été là.

Ils avaient du s'endormir, car lorsque Thalia ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçu qu'elle se trouvait dans un hangar. Yann et Yohan venaient eux aussi de se réveiller et ils regardaient autour d'eux l'air un peu paumé. Howard les fit descendre et leur fit un grand sourire : « Voilà votre nouvelle maison ».

POV Thalia

Une nouvelle maison...Où est mon père ? Est-il toujours en vie ? Et Heero et Wufei ? Reverrons-nous mes amis et moi ceux que nous aimons ? Que de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête, trop d'événements soudains...Et ces cartons, pourquoi mon père m'en a-t-il caché l'existence ? Peuvent-ils m'aider à comprendre mes parents ? Et à connaître mieux celle qu'on dit être ma mère ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont définitivement pas à moi. Désolée de pas le mettre une fois sur deux, mais ça me semble tellement évident...enfin vous comprenez quoi. Mais je ferais un effort pour le prochain.

Merci pour ta review Kamara, j'espère que ce chapitre et ceux qui vont suivre vont toujours autant te plaire, n'hésite pas à me reviewer et les autres c'est pareil ! ça me fait trop plaisir de savoir que ça vous plaît ! Et si ça vous plaît po, vous pouvez le dire, c'est pas interdit ! Enjoy !

Chapitre 6

Après avoir débarrassé la voiture de leurs affaires, les trois jeunes gens suivirent Howard à l'intérieur de la base. Celle-ci était composée de plusieurs hangars. Apparemment celui dans lequel ils étaient entrés concernait les voitures, camions et autres véhicules.

Howard les fit passer dans une série de couloirs, puis bifurqua. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir où se trouvaient beaucoup de portes.

«

Voici les dortoirs ! Vous avez une chambre chacun. Voici la tienne Thalia, dit-il en lui montrant une porte. Celles de Yann et de Yohan sont à côté. Bon, j'ai du boulot, je vous laisse vous installer, je viendrai vous chercher pour une petite visite. »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent puis entrèrent dans leurs chambres. Elles étaient toutes identiques, contenant un lit, une armoire, une télévision, et un ordinateur. Thalia rangea ses affaires dans l'armoire. Elle allait s'occuper des cartons lorsque Howard réapparut et l'emmena avec les autres.

Ils longèrent encore des couloirs. La base semblait immense et ils se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas se perdre. Howard les mena à la cafétéria où ils s'assirent au milieu des mécaniciens et autres personnes qui occupaient cette base.

Ils mangèrent puis décidèrent d'aller un peu visiter cette nouvelle maison. Yann et Yohan s'inquiétaient pour leurs familles. Thalia pensait à son père. Ils marchaient dans un des nombreux couloirs lorsqu'une voix familière parvint à leurs oreilles, venant d'une pièce. Ils s'approchèrent et virent un panneau sur la porte indiquant « Infirmerie ». Ils entrèrent et découvrit Sally en conversation avec Hilde. Celles-ci les aperçurent et leur sautèrent dessus, les serrant dans leurs bras.

«

Mes chéris ! Vous êtes vivants ! Quand on a appris que la maison de Duo avait explosé, on a cru qu'Howard n'était pas arrivé à temps ! Comment ça va ? demanda Sally en voyant leurs visages fatigués.

Tout va bien, Maman. Howard est arrivé à temps, répondit Yohan. Comment êtes-vous arrivées là toutes les deux ?

Hm, hé bien...commença Sally.

Sally, ne tourne pas autour du pot. A mon avis, il vaut mieux tout leur dire, coupa Hilde. »

C'est ainsi que Thalia, Yohan et Yann eurent la confirmation que leurs pères étaient des pilotes de gundams. Duo pilotait le Deathscythe Hell, Wufei le Nataku, et Heero le Wing. Les enfants ne furent presque pas étonnés d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de leurs gundams préférés. Mais ils étaient inquiets pour leurs pères car ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore rentrés de mission. Hilde leur dit que ça arrivait souvent et que d'ici un jour ou deux ils seraient là, si tout se passait bien. Thalia demanda qui était ce fameux pilote qui pilotait Escalibur. Hilde eut l'air gêné et lui répondit que tout le monde enquêtait sur ça et qu'on n'avait rien trouvé pour l'instant. La jeune fille fit semblant de se satisfaire de cette réponse, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

Elle eut une fin de journée mouvementée. En effet, les trois ados furent présentés aux professeurs, puis eurent droit à une visite complète de la base. Les professeurs leur avaient proposé de les aider grâce à leurs capacités intellectuelles. Ils avaient acceptés, sachant que pour le moment ils resteraient à la base, et qu'ils seraient plus utiles que s'ils avaient traîné toute la journée dans les pattes des autres.

Thalia se coucha tard. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie depuis un mois. D'abord, elle découvrait les amis de son père, puis elle apprenait le retour de la guerre et enfin que son père était pilote de gundam. Enfin, elle avait rencontré les enfants des pilotes et avait trouvé en eux des amis. Elle s'endormit enfin, après avoir longtemps regardé la photo où sa mère posait avec Duo, se demandant si celle-ci avait connu la véritable identité de son amant.


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont toujours pas à moi !!! Mais Thalia, Yann, Yohan et Lana le sont !!!

Alors ce chapitre est celui sur lequel je me suis le plus éclatée ! Vous y trouvez les G-Boys comme vous ne les avez jamais vu lol ! Bref, je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Bonne lecture et éclatez-vous ! (comment ça, ça fait quatre, m'en fous lol)

Chapitre 7

C'était lundi. Le réveil n'avait pas sonné et Thalia allait être en retard. Au moment où elle se levait en sursaut, tout lui revint. Elle n'était plus chez elle, et elle n'allait plus au collège. De plus c'était les vacances. Enfin, c'était surtout le retour de la guerre. Elle avait quartier libre aujourd'hui, pour se remettre de toutes ses émotions du week-end. Elle décida donc de s'occuper de ces fameux cartons.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Yann. Ils allèrent rejoindre Yohan à la cafétéria pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Thalia leur fit part de son projet de regarder les cassettes et les photos des cartons, et leur demanda s'ils voulaient se joindre à elle. Ils acceptèrent et après s'être rassasiés, repartirent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Il y avait environ dix cassettes, d'une durée de quatre heures. Thalia en prit une et la mit dans le magnétoscope. La lecture s'enclencha. Puis une voix joyeuse que Thalia reconnut comme étant celle de son père fit une petite présentation.

« Attention, ceci est un super film, réalisé par un super réalisateur, j'ai nommé moi, le grand, le sublime Duo Maxwell !

Duo apparut sur la caméra, à l'âge de 15 ans.

(voix derrière) Maxwell, je ne te savais pas si narcissique !

La caméra se tourna et montra un Wufei en train de ricaner.

(voix de Duo) Allons Wufi, je ne t'oublie pas ! Fais risette à la caméra !

Wufei s'énervant.

(voix de Wufei) Maxwell, pas Wufi, Wufei !

(voix inconnue mais féminine) Duo, que fais-tu encore avec cette caméra ?

La caméra dévoilant une jeune fille, aux cheveux longs et aux yeux cobalt.

(voix de Duo) Ben je filme. Allez, souris un peu, ça te dégèlera !

Voyant que la jeune fille avait sorti un flingue.

(voix de Duo) Bon d'accord Lana ! Je ne te demanderais plus de sourire, mais vire-moi ce flingue ! ça gâche le film et puis on dirait ton frère. Y a des fois où je me demande si en plus d'être sa sœur jumelle, tu n'es pas le clone de Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-Yui.

La jeune fille rangea son flingue et sortit de la pièce.

(voix de Duo) Pff, y a pas d'espoir de décongélation pour elle. »

La première partie du film s'arrêtait là. Thalia mit sur pause pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait vu sa mère, à son âge, avec des cheveux longs et un flingue à la main. Elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle était comme ça. Yann et Yohan étaient aussi étonnés qu'elle.

Elle remit la cassette en route.

Le lieu avait changé. Tout se passait dans une sorte de hangar.

La caméra avance lentement et s'arrête devant un gundam : le Deathscythe Hell.

(voix de Duo)Il est beau mon pitit gundam à moi, pas vrai. Bon si j'allais embêter les autres. Héhé !

La caméra avance, puis s'arrête devant un autre gundam : le Sandrock

(voix de Duo)Voilà le joujou de Quatre. Hé Quatre !!! Viens voir !

On voit Quatre s'extirper du cockpit. Il a l'air étonné de voir Duo avec sa caméra. Il descend de son gundam et le rejoint.

(voix de Quatre) Duo, si Heero et Lana te voient en train de filmer les gundams, ils vont te confisquer la caméra.

(voix de Duo)S'ils font ça, je leur fous Shinigami au cul, et tu vas voir s'ils vont pas me la rendre. Bon, prends la caméra, fais attention. Je vais aller les embêter.

La caméra passe dans les mains de Quatre et on voit Duo se diriger vers l'Escalibur.

(voix de Duo) Hé Nanou-chan !!! Tu viens faire risette à la caméra !!

On entend un grand bruit, comme si quelqu'un s'était cogné, puis Lana sort du gundam furieuse. Elle voit la caméra, puis descend de son appareil et attrape Duo par sa natte.

(voix de Duo) Hé, lâche-moi !

(voix de Lana) Détruis cette cassette ou je te coupe la natte.

(voix de Duo) Wow, t'as aligné toute une phrase. T'inquiète je les planque mes cassettes. Personne ne le sait à par moi.

(voix de Lana) Tes cassettes ?? Qu'est-ce que tu as filmé ?

(voix de Duo) Gasp. Rien du tout. Non mais je suis pas un pervers et puis pourquoi je te filmerai. Personne ne voudrait d'un glaçon comme toi. »

Il se dégage reprend la caméra et repart en courant, filmant en vitesse les autres gundams.

Fin de cette partie du film. Thalia refait une pause.

«

Wow. Dis donc Thalia, ta mère était un pilote de gundam !

Ouaip et d'Escalibur en plus !

Dire que j'ai failli laisser toutes ces cassettes être détruites, soupira Thalia, trop heureuse de sa découverte. On continue ?

Yes ! dirent en même temps les deux garçons. »

Dernière partie de la première cassette.

Le film commence dans une maison, assez bien décorée, avec plein de guirlandes. De la musique est mise en fond. La caméra avance vers le salon. Duo danse au rythme de la musique, une écharpe blanche autour du cou.

(voix de Duo) Yeah ! Yeah ! Come on baby ! C'est la fêêêêête !!!

(voix de Quatre qui tient la caméra) Duo ! Un sourire à la caméra !

Duo se tourne vers la caméra. Il lance des bisous. Puis il va vers le canapé où sont assis Heero, Lana et Trowa. Il prend Lana par la main et l'attire au milieu du salon pour danser.

(voix de Lana) Duo ! T'en as pas marre de danser ?

Duo la prend par la taille et la serre contre lui.

(voix de Duo)Nan, et puis maintenant que je te tiens, tu danses avec moi. Tu m'avais promis.

(voix de Lana) Bon, juste une danse, pas plus.

Et les voilà qui dansent l'un contre l'autre, en parfaite harmonie. A la fin, ils reviennent s'asseoir et Lana se met sur les genoux de Duo. Celui-ci l'embrasse.

(voix de Duo) Voilà comment on décongèle un glaçon. Bon Heero, faut te trouver quelqu'un maintenant. T'as pas de pot, j'ai pas de sœur.

(voix de Heero) Laisse tomber.

(voix de Duo) Au fait, Wufi, pourquoi t'as pas invité Sally ?

(voix de Wufei) Parce qu'on n'est pas censé être en vacances Maxwell ! On se planque. Et puis c'est Wufei.

Duo se tait parce que Lana l'embrasse. Tout le monde regarde ailleurs parce que le baiser s'éternise un peu.

(voix de Heero) Vous voulez une bouteille d'oxygène ?

Duo interrompt le baiser, met une main sur le front de Heero.

(voix de Duo) Wow, Quatre, t'as filmé ça j'espère ? La première blague de Heero ! Dis donc ma puce, ton frère commence à se décongeler.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnent. Et tous se souhaitent une bonne année. Puis la cassette se termine. »

Thalia rembobine la cassette. Elle en prend une autre la met. Ils en regardent ainsi cinq d'affilée, qui montrent la vie des pilotes pendant leurs missions. Les jeunes gens sont hilares lorsqu'ils voient leurs pères en train de se chamailler alors qu'ils viennent de risque leurs vies. Thalia enregistre tous les souvenirs concernant sa mère, elle se reconnaît en elle et comprend pourquoi son père n'a jamais voulu parler de sa mort.

La sixième cassette est surprenante pour les trois enfants.

Elle débute dans l'infirmerie. Sally est dans un lit. A côté d'elle se tient Wufei. Il a dans les bras un bébé et le regarde avec ravissement.

(voix de Duo) Je vous présente le rejeton de Wufi : Yohan ! Il est pas mignon le Wufi avec son bébé dans les bras ????

(voix de Wufei) D'abord, c'est Wufei. Et puis ensuite, tu me laisses tranquille. Je ne veux pas que tu pollues l'esprit de mon fils.

(voix de Sally) Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, c'est juste la paternité qui le chamboule.

(voix de Wufei) On verra s'il ne sera pas chamboulé dans trois mois quand Lana accouchera. Hein Maxwell, je prendrai moi-même la caméra pour te filmer.

(voix de Duo) J'en serai ravi. D'ailleurs je retourne voir ma copine.

La caméra passe dans un autre endroit. On dirait une chambre. Lana est en train de lire. Son ventre est bien rond et elle est radieuse. Elle accueille la caméra avec un sourire.

(voix de Lana) Tu as encore embêté Wufei et Sally. Laisse-les profiter de leur fils.

(voix de Duo) Mais je ne les embêtais pas, je leur construisais des souvenirs : ils seront bien contents plus tard de voir comment ils étaient. Dis donc ça bouge toujours autant là-dedans.

Duo a posé sa main sur le ventre de sa copine.

(voix de Lana) Oui, c'est une petite gigoteuse. Comme son père d'ailleurs. Alors, on l'appelle Thalia, comme prévu ?

(voix de Duo) Oui, Thalia. Je vous aime toutes les deux.

(voix de Lana)Moi aussi je t'aime Duo. Je suis sûre que la petite va t'adorer. »

La cassette continue avec quelques films sur le petit Yohan, dans lesquel Duo présente Wufei dans son rôle de père. Puis elle s'arrête. Thalia rembobine puis prend la septième cassette. Elle hésite.


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Les G-Boys sont pas à moi, même si j'en rêve...Par contre, Thalia, les autres enfants et Lana sont à moi.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui me reviewe, j'en suis très heureuse ! Voici le chapitre crucial, celui où Thalia apprend toute la vérité. Régalez-vous bien ! J'espère que ces intermèdes vidéos vous plaisent !

Chapitre 8

Thalia hésite à mettre la cassette suivante. Elle a peur de voir sa mère morte, ou de ne pas la voir du tout sur les films. Yohan pose sa main sur son épaule.

«

Il est déjà 14h. On devrait aller manger. Après on continuera à regarder.

D'accord. Je suis un peu perturbée, mon père ne m'avait jamais rien dit sur ma mère.

Je te comprend. Je te remercie de nous faire partager ces films à Yann et à moi. C'est bien d'avoir des souvenirs.

Et encore, on a pas encore attaqué les photos, lance Yann. »

Ils vont prendre leur déjeuner à la cafétéria. Puis ils retournent dans la chambre de Thalia.

Celle-ci est nerveuse. Elle met la cassette et lance la lecture.

Le film commence devant l'infirmerie. On entend des voix.

(voix de Wufei) Bon, je peux entrer ou pas ?

(voix de Sally) Laisse-les tranquille.

(voix de Wufei) J'ai dit à Maxwell que je lui ferais la même chose, alors je le fais.

(voix de Heero) Allons-y.

On voit Heero qui ouvre la porte.

Thalia ferme les yeux. Mais Yohan lui chuchote qu'elle peut les rouvrir.

Duo est assis sur le lit, près de Lana qui sourit. Ils sont en train de regarder un bébé. Lana semble un peu fatiguée.

(voix de Wufei) Alors Maxwell, tes impressions.

(voix de Duo qui pour une fois n'arrive pas à parler correctement) Je...Je suis heureux. Elle est belle, vous ne trouvez pas ? Elle s'appelle Thalia.

(voix de Lana qui caresse la joue de Duo) Oui mon amour, elle est belle. Heero, tu veux la prendre ?

Heero semble perdu face à la proposition de sa sœur. Duo le regarde d'un air amusé.

(voix de Duo) Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne m'a pas mordu. Elle est encore toute fragile. Fais gaffe.

Il lui laisse sa place sur le lit, et Heero prend le bébé et ne bouge plus. Lana rectifie la position des bras de son frère. Tout le monde s'extasie sur la petite fille qui ouvre déjà de grands yeux améthyste.

(voix de Duo, complètement gâteux) Où qu'elle est la fifille à son papounet ???

Le bébé esquisse un sourire qui fait fondre tout le monde. Heero remet Thalia dans les bras de sa mère.

(voix de Lana) Elle va pas tarder à avoir faim. Faudrait lui préparer son biberon.

Et là on voit Duo préparer le biberon puis Lana le donner à sa fille.

Suit ensuite un film où l'on voit le bébé dormir, puis un autre où Lana la change. Enfin la cassette se termine.

Thalia est stupéfaite. Elle est partagée entre un sentiment de colère et entre la joie. Elle est en colère contre son père et contre Hilde de lui avoir menti. Mais en même temps, elle se sent soulagée de ne pas avoir causé la mort de sa mère.

Elle visionne ensuite les autres cassettes. On voit chaque mois passer, avec les progrès faits par la petite fille. Lana est présente sur tous les films. Sur une cassette, le film commence par un gâteau avec six petites bougies.

«

(voix de Duo) Bon le gâteau est prêt. Amène ma fifille.

Lana s'installe devant le gâteau avec Thalia sur ses genoux. La petite fille essaie d'attraper les cheveux de sa mère. Ceux-ci sont maintenant courts.

(voix de Duo) Bon alors ce soir on fête les six mois de Thalia. Oui ma pupuce, c'est pas encore ton anniversaire mais ça fait six mois qu'on vit une vie à peu près normale grâce à toi.

(voix de Lana)Six mois, qu'est-ce que ça passe vite. Dire que je reprends les missions dans deux jours.

(voix de Thalia) Areuuuuuuuuh !

(voix de Duo) Bon t'as compris maman, on parle pas des missions, on fait la fête. Allez souffle !

Lana souffle les bougies et Thalia applaudit. Lana a l'air absente, préoccupée. Duo pose la caméra et rejoint sa femme et sa fille. Il embrasse Lana puis fais un gros câlin à sa fifille qu'il adore comme il dit. Puis c'est la fin de la cassette.

La dernière cassette est assez dure à encaisser pour les trois jeunes gens.

Elle commence dans la maison de Thalia, celle où elle a toujours vécu. Wufei, Sally et Yohan sont là. Yohan commence à marcher d'après ce qu'on voit. Quatre et Trowa aussi sont là. C'est Trowa qui tient la caméra, et Quatre s'adresse à lui, l'air anxieux. Enfin, un éclat de voix se fait entendre.

(voix de Hilde que tous reconnaissent) Voilà la jolie princesse ! Elle vient juste de se réveiller !

(voix de Sally) Bonjour jolie Thalia ! Tu sais plus où tu es, hein, y a beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui.

On voit Thalia apparaître dans les bras de Hilde.

(voix de Hilde) Bon, tout le monde s'assoit dans le salon. Je vais porter le gâteau. Duo, viens ici, prends ta fille et va t'asseoir.

Duo arrive, prend sa fille dans ses bras et s'assoit. Il est méconnaissable par rapport au film précédent. Il a maigri, a des cernes, et des yeux tristes. Et surtout il ne parle pas. Un silence gêné s'installe pendant que tous prennent place sur les fauteuils. Heero et Relena sont assis près de Duo. On voit que Relena est enceinte.

Hilde arrive avec le gâteau.

(voix de Hilde) Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Thalia !

Allez Duo, souffle les bougies avec ta fille !

(voix de Duo qui se veut joyeuse mais sonne faux) Allez Thalie, on y va !

Et il souffle les bougies. Puis se met à pleurer. Hilde prend Thalia des bras de son père. Et essaie de distraire son attention en lui montrant ses cadeaux.

Duo se reprend mais a maintenant les yeux rouges. Sur les ordres de Hilde il ouvre le champagne, sert ses invités et vide sa coupe d'un trait.

(voix de Duo un peu ivre : calmants champagne pas bon effet) Voilà, elle a un an la petite Thalia. Et la guerre est finie. Y a six mois, on fêtait les six mois de la petite avec Lana. Le surlendemain, ce salaud de professeur J nous envoyait en mission. A cause de lui, elle est morte, elle nous a laissé seuls.

Il recommence à pleurer.

(voix de Duo en train de pleurer) Pourquoi elle a fait exploser son gundam ? Pourquoi elle ne nous a pas attendu ? Boys don't cry, boys don't cry. Excusez-moi. »

Il se lève, et sort de la pièce. Hilde essaie de remettre de la bonne humeur en ouvrant les cadeaux de la petite. Mais le cœur n'y est pas. La cassette s'arrête là.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer** : les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, seuls Thalia, les enfants et Lana m'appartiennent.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je sais c'est court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition. Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Gayana : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ta litanie de « j'adore » va continuer au fil des chapitres lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les G-Boys, j'essaye de ne pas trop les abîmer dans les missions, promis. Bisous !

Kamara : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Thalia, elle a son caractère et tu vas voir dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant, qu'il ne faut surtout pas l'énerver. Quant à savoir si elle va pardonner à son père, je te laisse le découvrir...Bisous et merci pour ta review !

Chapitre 9

La dernière cassette a été visionnée. Thalia a les yeux pleins de larmes. Sa mère est morte pendant une mission. Elle s'est suicidée pour sauver la planète. La jeune fille sèche ses larmes. Elle est prise d'une rage folle. Tout le monde lui a menti, sa vie entière n'est qu'un mensonge. Son père lui a caché qui il était et qui était sa mère, et surtout il l'a fait culpabilisée pendant 14 ans parce qu'elle croyait que sa naissance avait tué sa mère. Elle en veut à Hilde de ne lui avoir rien dit. Elle en veut aux autres d'avoir gardé ce secret. Elle en veut au professeur J d'avoir poussé sa mère dans une mission suicide.

Elle jette toutes les cassettes dans un coin de la pièce, puis reste prostrée, toujours en pleurant. Yann et Yohan ne savent pas comment réagir. Ils la bercent doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Puis ils l'allongent sur son lit.

Yann range toutes les cassettes dans le carton, troublé par ce qu'il a vu et appris. Ce lourd secret a du être très dur à porter pour tout le monde. Il comprend la colère de sa cousine. Il aurait réagi pareil.

Son regard se pose sur les photos, ce ne sont que les reflets des films. La plupart représentent Lana, entourée de Duo et de Thalia. Celle-ci dort toujours, il la regarde en attendant Yohan qui est allé chercher quelque chose à manger.

Celui-ci revient. Thalia murmure des choses incompréhensibles dans son sommeil puis se réveille en sursaut. Lorsqu'elle comprend où elle se trouve, elle a un soupir de découragement. Elle croyait que c'était un rêve. Elle fouille dans les photos, mais trouve exactement ce qu'elle a vu dans les films. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Finalement, vivre dans le mensonge était moins douloureux.

Yohan la force à manger un peu, puis lui donne un calmant qu'il a demandé à sa mère. La jeune fille se rendort. Yann et Yohan hésitent à partir. Sally et Hilde viennent les rejoindre, Yohan ayant tout raconté à sa mère. Hilde décide de rester avec Thalia. Elle est anxieuse. Duo revient demain et il ne sait pas que sa fille est à la base, ni qu'elle a trouvé les cassettes et les photos.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer** : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, seuls Thalia, les enfants et Lana m'appartiennent.

Chapitre 10

Thalia se réveilla le lendemain matin. On était mardi et ça faisait trois jours qu'elle était dans cette base. Hilde lui dit bonjour, en faisant semblant d'ignorer ce qui s'était passé la veille. Thalia ne lui répondit pas, et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain. Après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage, elle regarda Hilde calmement puis sortit. Hilde trouvait que la jeune fille était trop calme pour être dans son état normal. Et puis elle avait vu une lueur étrange s'allumer dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle l'avait regardée. Et Hilde ne connaissait que trop bien cette lueur, c'était celle que Duo avait dans le regard lorsqu'il passait en mode « Shinigami ».

Comprenant que Thalia allait peut être commettre un acte irréfléchi, Hilde se leva de sa chaise, et sortit en courant. La jeune fille était introuvable dans la cafétéria et ses alentours. Elle décida d'aller voir dans les hangars. Elle aperçut un garde assommé aux portes du premier. Elle le réveilla aussitôt et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui répondit qu'une jeune fille avait demandé où se trouvait le professeur J, avant de lui prendre son couteau et de l'assommer.

Hilde déclencha l'alarme et courut vers le hangar à gundams où les professeurs attendaient les pilotes. Thalia était là, face au professeur J.

La jeune fille n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle s'était levée dans l'idée de tuer cet homme qui avait gâché la vie de sa mère. Elle s'était sentie envahie d'une rage immense et de l'impression d'être invincible. Elle avait assommé sans trop de difficultés un garde lui avait pris son couteau et maintenant elle se trouvait là, devant l'homme qu'elle allait tuer de ses propres mains.

«

Que fais-tu avec ce couteau Thalia ? Ce n'est pas très bien pour une jeune fille, demanda avec ironie J.

Je vais vous faire payer pour ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ! C'est votre faute ! cria la jeune fille.

Ton père et Heero ont déjà essayé, et ils ont échoué. Tu n'y arriveras pas non plus. »

Thalia ne tint plus. Elle s'élança vers le professeur. Elle était agile, mais c'était sans compter sur l'expérience de J. Le combat dura cinq minutes, cinq longues minutes pendant lesquelles personne ne put rien faire pour arrêter la jeune fille enragée. Elle se battait instinctivement comme le faisait son père. Et elle était prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

La lame du couteau glissa sur le visage de J et lui entailla la joue. Cependant, Thalia n'eut pas le temps de porter d'autres coups. Des soldats étaient arrivés et l'un d'eux lui envoya une décharge électrique. Elle s'évanouit.

Le professeur J essuya le sang qui coulait de sa joue.

«

Emmenez-là dans une cellule et enlevez-lui tous les objets tranchants qu'elle peut avoir sur elle.

Sally va lui donner un calmant, dit Hilde.

Elle fera une très bonne recrue pour les prochaines missions, continua J.

Vous plaisantez j'espère, répondit le professeur G.

Non mon cher, elle a ça dans le sang, comme ses parents. »

Il s'en alla à l'infirmerie sur ces paroles. A ce moment-là les gundams arrivèrent au hangar. Duo et les autres pilotes sortirent et vinrent saluer les professeurs et Hilde.

«

Salut ma belle, salut Papy G et les autres, lança Duo, apparemment en pleine forme.

Professeurs, Hilde, dit Heero.

Puis ils remarquèrent l'absence du professeur J et l'air gêné de Hilde.

Hilde, il est où J ? Il fait la sieste ou quoi ? demanda Duo pendant que Heero lui lançait un regard genre te-moque-pas-de-mon-mentor.

Hem, ben en fait...commença la jeune femme.

Il est à l'infirmerie, suite à un incident, expliqua G.

Duo ouvrit de grands yeux.

Wow ! Mais pourquoi ? Il s'est fait avoir par la Rose noire ou il s'est fait un tour de rein en dansant la lambada.

Ni l'un ni l'autre mon cher. Il se trouve que ta chère fille, Thalia, s'est un peu énervée. Et bon elle a eu un petit accrochage avec J, expliqua à nouveau le professeur G.

Duo ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, regarda G puis Hilde qui acquiesça pour confirmer ce qui venait d'être dit.

Hein ! Ma fille est ici ! Et comment est-ce qu'elle a pu envoyer J à l'infirmerie ? Elle ne sait pas se battre ! Et d'abord où est-elle ?

Contrairement à ce que tu crois mon cher disciple, elle a la baston dans le sang, répondit G. Elle se défend plutôt bien en mode « Shinigami » et pour l'instant elle est enfermée dans une cellule jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Faudra qu'elle m'explique ça alors. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle voulu tuer ce cher professeur J ?demanda Duo de plus en plus étonné.

Hé bien, répondit Hilde. Elle est au courant de tout. Elle a trouvé les cassettes et les photos dans ton armoire, en cherchant quelque chose susceptible de prouver que tu étais un pilote de gundam. Et elle a tout ramené ici. Elle a vu les films hier, tous les films sans exception. »

Hilde continua à raconter comment les trois jeunes gens avaient eu des soupçons sur leurs pères, puis leur sauvetage par Howard et enfin la colère qui s'était emparée de Thalia après que celle-ci ait découvert toute la vérité.

Duo ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il avait tout fait pour préserver sa fille et voilà que celle-ci découvrait tout. Il aurait bien fallu le lui dire un jour de toute façon. Il poussa un long soupir de résignation.

«

Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille discuter avec elle et que je la calme, sinon elle ne pourra pas sortir de sa cellule.

Tu as tout compris Duo. Va la voir tout de suite, puis tu me taperas un rapport sur ta mission, répondit G.

Le rapport c'est simple : quelques armures mobiles hors d'état de nuire et un aperçu de l'agilité de l'Escalibur. C'est exactement la même manière de combattre que Lana, j'en suis certain. Et il n'y avait qu'elle pour le piloter comme ça.»

Ceci dit, il partit en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient les cellules.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer** : les G-Boys sont pas à moi ! Seuls les enfants des pilotes, et Lana m'appartiennent !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Gayana : Merci pour tes reviews !!! En fait, le chapitre 9 est selon moi une sorte de charnière, c'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai laissé tel qu'il était au lieu de l'inclure dans le 8 ou dans le 10. Sinon ben j'ai un peu de mal à faire de longs chapitres, sauf quand j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire, même si déjà arriver à pondre 2 pages sous word c'est un miracle, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer, peut-être pas pour ce volet mais pour le troisième qui est en cours d'écriture. Continue à me dire ce que tu en penses !!! Bisous !

Kamara : Ben qu'est-ce que tu crois, entre un père shinigami et une mère en mode soldat parfait, elle a de quoi hériter la petite Thalia ! Mici pour ta review !!! A bientôt ! Bisous !

**Note de l'auteur** : Hem, que dire de plus ? Ah oui, plus que trois chapitres et « identité recherchée » est terminée ! Mais attention, bientôt la suite sur vos écrans d'ordinateurs : attendez-vous à des « révélations » dans le troisième volet de la trilogie de l'amour !!!

Bonne lecture à tous !!!

Chapitre 11

Duo entra dans l'espace des cellules. Celles-ci étaient toutes vides sauf une. Il trouva le jeune Yohan devant elle, en train de parler à sa fille à travers la grille.

«

Dis donc les amoureux, y a des endroits mieux pour parler, vous ne croyez pas.

Yohan rougit pendant que Thalia baissait la tête. Elle était contente de revoir son père vivant, mais elle avait honte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Bonjour M. Maxwell, répondit Yohan. J'étais venu voir comment allait votre fille. Je vais rejoindre mes parents. A plus tard Thalia.

D'accord Yohan, mais appelle-moi Duo et tutoie-moi s'il te plait, j'ai pas l'habitude.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça puis partit rapidement, laissant le père et la fille face à face. Duo regarda sa fille d'un air ironique.

Bon, alors comme ça on fait des bêtises pendant mon absence. Remarque j'ai essayé de le tuer moi aussi ce vieux fou. J'en ai eu plusieurs fois l'envie. Mais la seule fois où je me suis trouvé devant lui j'ai du renoncer et Heero aussi. Toi, tu as réussi à le toucher. C'est bien.

Arrête de me chambrer Papa. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

Je ne t'ai pas menti Thalia. Je t'ai déjà dit ma manière de penser sur ce sujet : je cours, je me cache, mais je ne mens jamais. Lorsque tu m'as demandé de quoi était morte ta mère, je t'ai répondu qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour te sauver. Et là tu en as conclu qu'elle était morte à ta naissance. J'ai simplement accepté cette version des faits puisque c'était la plus logique pour toi.

Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit vendredi qui tu étais vraiment ? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? J'étais sûre que tu étais pilote de gundam, je t'avais entendu parler avec Heero le jour où ils sont tous venus à la maison ! J'aurais pu comprendre, je ne suis pas une gamine !

Je t'aurais mise en danger. Je pensais que Sally allait venir te chercher avec Hilde un peu plus tard.

Et les cartons, hein ? Pourquoi tu les as gardé et tu ne me les as jamais montré !!!!

Parce que ça faisait partie de mon passé, pas de celui que tu t'étais inventé.

A cause de toi, j'ai culpabilisé pendant 14 ans, parce que j'ai cru que j'avais tué ma mère, je te déteste !!!

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et Duo put y voir la lueur caractéristique de l'apparition de la colère « Shinigami ». Il ne se laissa pas démonter et soutint le regard de sa fille. Elle baissa finalement les yeux, alla s'asseoir au fond de la cellule et lui tourna délibérément le dos.

Bien, fais comme tu veux. Tu peux rester toute la journée dans ta cellule à me détester et à haïr le monde entier si tu veux, mais il faudra bien que tu acceptes toute la vérité d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Un grand silence lui répondit.

Un autre détail, si tu comptes te balader avec des vêtements sales, libre à toi. Mais lave-toi ou coiffe-toi. On dirait un sac à patate. Je repasserai ce soir. Bonne journée ! »

Duo s'en alla. La discussion ne s'était pas trop mal passée selon lui. La jeune fille était comme Lana, aussi impulsive. Il avait adopté la méthode qu'il utilisait pour calmer sa copine : la mettre en face de ses actes et la faire réfléchir dessus, tout en lui lançant des vannes pour la faire réagir et reprendre pied. Il espérait que ça marche aussi avec Thalia. Jusque là, il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'employer avec elle.

Thalia resta donc seule toute la journée dans cette cellule. Elle réfléchit beaucoup sur ce qui s'était passé. Son père avait raison, il l'avait protégée et elle le remerciait en le détestant. Et puis elle pensait à une chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit : si sa mère pilotait l'Escalibur il y a 15 ans, qui était assez fort pour le reconstruire à l'identique et le piloter désormais ? Et si sa mère était vivante ? Elle décida d'en parler à son père dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Pour le moment, elle ressentait une grande fatigue, et se sentait déprimée. Elle se dit qu'une remise en forme était nécessaire et attendit calmement que son père revienne, l'esprit plus serein.

Duo revint avant le dîner. Il espérait que la leçon avait porté ses fruits. Il arriva devant la cellule et fut accueilli par un grand sourire venant de sa fille. Celle-ci se leva et s'approcha de la grille en mâchonnant une mèche de cheveux.

«

Je...Je te demande pardon, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne voulais pas, j'étais trop en colère, je ne te déteste pas P'pa, je t'aime.

Duo ouvrit la cellule, et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui.

Moi aussi ma puce. Je t'aime. Tu ne crois pas que j'allais te laisser là alors que tu es tout ce qui me reste, reprit-il en rigolant.

Avec toi on ne sait jamais si tu plaisantes ou si tu es sérieux, lui reprocha Thalia.

C'est une qualité que je cultive ma chère enfant. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim moi. On va manger ?? Le dernier arrivé à la cafétéria donne son dessert à l'autre.

Hé ce n'est pas juste, tu vas gagner. T'es plus grand ! »

Thalia partit à la poursuite de son père dans les couloirs. Elle força un peu mais le rattrapa et ils arrivèrent en même temps à leur table. Tout le monde les regarda comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête, mais ils ne donnèrent aucune réponse et commencèrent à manger.


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moiiiiiii ! Sauf Thalia, Yann, Yohan et Lana !!!

Note de l'auteur : Hum...le volet est presque fini, la suite avance bien...

Réponses aux reviews :

Gayana : Kikoo ! Mici pour ta review !!! C'est un peu normal que ça manque de punch, j'installe le décor lol ! T'inquiètes pas, va y en avoir bientôt...Bibises !

Kamara : Kikoo ! T'es une curieuse toi, lol ! Je pense que ce chapitre va soit éclairer ta lanterne soit t'embrouiller encore plus l'esprit...Alors Duo aura-t-il raison ???? Mici pour ta review ! Bibises !

Chapitre 12

Le lendemain, Thalia se leva de bonne heure, prit une douche, puis revint dans sa chambre. Elle entreprit de se peigner les cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'aux cuisses et elle en prenait grand soin en temps normal. Mais là, avec ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, et la crise de nerfs qu'elle avait subit, sa belle chevelure s'était transformée en un formidable sac de nœuds.

Manquant de patience, elle s'habilla d'un grand tee-shirt avec le nom de son groupe préféré dessus, et d'un pantalon large noir. Elle prit son peigne et sortit de sa chambre pour aller frapper à celle de son père.

Il lui ouvrit, l'air un peu ensommeillé puis éclata de rire en voyant la tête de sa fille. Elle lui lança un regard noir puis lui tendit le peigne. Riant toujours, Duo fit entrer sa fille, la fit s'asseoir et commença à lui démêler les cheveux.

«

Tu sais que c'est tout les jours qu'il faut se coiffer.

Hn.

C'est un hn-oui ou un hn-je m'en fous ? Tu as décidément le même caractère que ta mère. A ton âge c'était rare quand elle faisait une réponse de plus d'un mot.

Mouais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Aiheu !

Désolé mais tu as un vrai sac de nœuds sur la tête, alors soit tu restes tranquille, soit je te les coupe, et crois-moi que ça ne me ferait pas plaisir.

La jeune fille arrêta de bouger et laissa faire son père. Duo arriva après plusieurs batailles à démêler la chevelure de sa fille, puis il la sépara en trois et fit une tresse.

Et voilà ! Bon, maintenant que tu es présentable, on va aller voir les professeurs. Ils ont du boulot pour nous.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion où devaient les attendre les professeurs. Thalia hésita puis se décida à parler de ses soupçons à son père.

P'pa ?

Moui ?

C'est Maman qui pilotait l'Escalibur avant ?

Oui, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Ben, j'ai pensé à une chose. Apparemment vous avez tous la responsabilité de vos gundams. Donc pour le réparer il faut que vous les connaissiez par cœur et que vous en ayez les plans en tête, c'est ça ?

Duo s'arrêta et regarda sa fille.

Oui, c'est ça. Continue Thalia.

Ben, en fait, je me disais que si Maman était la seule à piloter l'Escalibur, elle devait avoir les plans en tête. Et donc, le nouvel Escalibur qui vient d'apparaître et qui aide la Rose Noire, doit être piloté par quelqu'un qui le connaît parfaitement et qui sait le piloter. Et à ce que je sache, on ne peut pas extirper des informations de quelqu'un qui est mort, donc ça pourrait vouloir dire que...que...que Maman est vivante.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de parler. Duo lui sourit et lui fit signe de continuer à marcher.

Je vois que t'es pas bête finalement. Tu vois, j'ai eu la même idée que toi, et j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi qui est ce fameux pilote et si ta mère est vraiment morte ou pas. Les autres m'ont pris pour un fou lorsque je leur en ai parlé et j'ai décidé de mener ma petite enquête à leur insu. Est-ce que ça te dit de m'aider ?

Oui.

Promets-moi alors de ne rien dire à personne, ni à Yohan, ni à Yann. Je vais dire aux profs que tu vas t'entraîner avec moi et que je vais t'apprendre à fabriquer un virus informatique. N'aies pas l'air si étonnée, il n'y a pas que Heero qui sache manipuler un ordinateur. »

Leur conversation s'interrompit car ils étaient arrivés devant la salle de réunion.

Ils entrèrent, Duo précédant sa fille. Tous les pilotes, Yann et Yohan, et les professeurs, se tournèrent vers eux, l'air énervé.

«

Vous en avez mis du temps. Une demi-heure de retard Maxwell, grinça le professeur J.

Thalia remarqua qu'il portait un pansement là où elle l'avait touché.

Désolé, mais l'entretien de la chevelure de ma fille est plus important que vous, cher professeur J. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Vous ne poseriez pas cette question si vous étiez venu à l'heure. Nous avons partagé les groupes de travail : Quatre et Trowa, Wufei et son fils Yohan, Heero et son fils Yann, et vous avec votre fille Thalia, expliqua le professeur J.

Ok, no problem. Bon, le but de ce travail en groupe est... ?

Trouver un moyen d'arrêter la Rose Noire, et détruire tous ceux qui s'y opposeront, répondit le professeur G.

Ok, bon ben je vais me mettre au travail alors. Thalia et moi allons fabriquer des jolis petits explosifs et un joli petit virus informatique, made in Shinigami's family. A plus tard ! »

Et il partit en entraînant sa fille avec lui. Ils allèrent dans une salle où se trouvaient des dizaines d'ordinateurs. Duo en alluma un et fit signe à Thalia de s'asseoir. Celle-ci lui obéit et regarda son père l'air intrigué.

«

Dis, t'as fait exprès d'arriver en retard à la réunion pour qu'on soit ensemble, c'est ça ?

Duo la regarda d'un air malicieux.

Et t'as deviné ça toute seule. Ouaip, c'était le seul moyen pour pas qu'on me colle Heero ou quelqu'un d'autre aux basques.

Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, on est tranquille pour un bon moment ma puce. J'ai déjà des plans d'explosifs en tête, donc on va s'en occuper plus tard. Je voudrais qu'on cherche sur Internet tout ce qui est en relation avec La Rose Noire et avec le gundam Escalibur. Tu préfères chercher quoi ?

Heu...Escalibur !

Ok ptit chef ! Je prends La Rose Noire. Après on recoupera les infos. »

Ils se mirent au travail et passèrent la journée dans la salle. Duo alla chercher à manger pour le repas de midi, et ils s'arrêtèrent le soir, une épaisse couche de feuilles imprimées à côté de leurs ordinateurs. Ils avaient décidé de ne rien négliger et avaient imprimé tout ce qui comportait des allusions à cette Rose Noire et au gundam Escalibur.

«

Bon, maintenant va falloir lire tout ça, fit Duo. On s'en occupera demain. Allons nous coucher. »

Ils s'endormirent tous deux avec une note d'espoir dans la tête.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer** : Hem...sont pas à moi, snif, y a que les enfants et Lana qui sont à moi, et puis accessoirement Quatorze Kushrenada, mais lui je le donne à qui veut pasqu'il fait que de la figuration lol.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Héhé, plus qu'un chapitre et le deuxième volet sera entièrement en ligne ! Mais rassurez-vous, le troisième est bien avancé, voire presque fini, et il sera bientôt sur vos écrans !!!

Merci pour ta review Kamara, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que tu es une lectrice fidèle ! Toutes tes questions auront des réponses dans le troisième volet !

Chapitre 13

Une semaine avait passé. Duo et Thalia n'avait pas dételé de leur tâche, ce qui leur avait attiré des regards étonnés de la part des autres pilotes. Pourtant, ils n'avaient parlé à aucun d'entre eux de leurs recherches, et avait simplement prétexté que l'apprentissage des explosifs et des virus informatiques ne se faisait pas en un seul jour. Duo avait quand même appris des rudiments à sa fille, au cas où l'on voudrait vérifier ses compétences.

Leurs recherches sur La Rose Noire et le gundam Escalibur avaient porté leurs fruits. Ils avaient trouvé que depuis une dizaine d'année cette association prenait de l'ampleur, et qu'elle s'était mise à exploiter du gundamium. De plus, de grands scientifiques étaient soi-disant morts quelques mois avant l'apparition du gundam. De même, cette apparition s'était effectuée au lendemain du jour où La Rose Noire avait élu comme président Quatorze Kushrenada, le fils de Treize Kushrenada. Il y avait donc un lien entre ce gundam et l'association, mais il n'y avait aucun renseignement sur un pilote potentiel. Duo avait éliminé l'éventualité que ce soit Quatorze qui le pilote, car celui-ci n'était âgé que de 20 ans et semblait plus porté sur la politique que sur la mécanique.

Thalia et son père cherchaient donc un moyen d'en savoir plus, lorsque l'alarme retentit dans la base.

«

A toutes les unités, la base est attaquée par des armures mobiles, que tous les pilotes de gundams se tiennent prêts à intervenir !

SHIT ! jura Duo. On a été repéré. Files rejoindre Hilde et Sally. Je m'occupe de ces gêneurs avec les autres. Shinigami liiiiiiiiiiiiiives !!!! »

Duo partit en courant vers le hangar à gundams, laissant Thalia rejoindre Hilde à l'infirmerie. Là s'étaient regroupées les familles des pilotes. La petite Cathie Yui pleurait, entourée de Relena et de son frère Yann. Yohan était inquiet, et Sally et Hilde sur le qui-vive.

Duo monta dans son gundam, sortit sa faux thermique et commença à s'éclater comme il le faisait habituellement. Les armures mobiles ressortirent de la base, poursuivies par les cinq gundams. Les cinq pilotes prirent vite l'avantage et s'étaient débarrassés de la plupart des intrus lorsque l'Escalibur apparut. Duo qui en avait terminé avec ses proies, se posta entre le sixième gundam et les autres afin de l'affronter seul : « C'est ma chance, je vais pouvoir voir si ce pilote est très doué, héhé ! ».

L'Escalibur ne parut pas vouloir fuir et resta immobile devant le Deathscythe Hell. Il sortit une épée et attaqua. Duo para avec sa faux. Les deux gundams semblaient se juger plutôt que de vraiment s'affronter. Duo commençait à perdre patience. Il brancha le communicateur externe.

«

Hé ! Si t'as peur, tu peux toujours partir ! lança-t-il.

Un rire se fit entendre, et une voix métallique lui répondit.

Je n'ai pas peur, je suis la peur et tu es ma proie Shinigami !

C'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendue, bon bats-toi avant que je ne m'endorme !!!!

Très bien, tu vas retourner dans tes enfers ! »

POV Duo

Hé, mais c'est qu'il est susceptible ! Allez mon bonhomme, approche, tu vas goûter à la faux de Shinigami !

Le pilote coupa toute communication et le combat prit une autre dimension. Le but n'était plus de jouer, mais de tuer son adversaire avant d'être tué. Les deux gundams s'entrechoquaient de plus en plus violemment. Duo était sacrément secoué mais tenait bon. Il avait reconnu une des techniques de Lana, qui consistait à affaiblir son adversaire et à lui infliger le plus de dégâts possibles, jusqu'à la mort.

Duo joua le jeu, et fit semblant de tomber et au dernier moment détendit son gundam afin de le faire passer au-dessus de son adversaire. Celui-ci ne s'en aperçut qu'au dernier moment et ne vit pas arriver la faux de Deathscythe Hell par derrière. L'arrière du gundam ennemi fut sérieusement endommagé. Duo s'apprêtait à donner le coup de grâce lorsque l'Escalibur devint flou et disparut.

POV Duo

Shit ! Shit ! Shit ! Où est-il ? Comment il a fait ça ???? C'est de la magie, c'est pas possible, on fait pas disparaître un gundam en claquant des doigts ! Il est nulle part, ni en haut, ni en bas, ni sur les côtés ou derrière ! Mais pourquoi ?????????

Stupéfaits, les autres pilotes qui avaient observé le combat après avoir réglé leur compte aux armures mobiles, se posèrent les mêmes questions. Mais ils eurent beau attendre, l'Escalibur ne réapparut pas. Ils regagnèrent tous le hangar où les attendaient les professeurs, et leurs familles.

Duo sortit de son gundam et se tourna vers tous, l'air à la fois énervé, et joyeux.

«

C'était une jolie petite bataille ! J'adore me défouler sur des armures mobiles ! Mais comment ont-il pu faire disparaître l'Escalibur, me le demandez pas, j'en sais rien du tout !

Il s'est volatilisé, affirma Heero. Il n'en reste aucune trace.

Tout ça paraît bizarre, c'est sûrement une nouvelle technologie, il n'y avait pas cette fonction sur l'ancien, dit le professeur J.

En tous cas, nous déménageons, lança le professeur G. (s'adressant aux cinq pilotes) Vous ! vous allez partir dans une des maisons de M. Winner avec Yohan, Yann et Thalia. Hilde, Sally et les autres iront ailleurs. Et nous, nous irons dans une autre base. Faites vos bagages tout de suite, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. »


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : les pilotes sont po à moi, mais Thalia et les enfants m'appartiennent et Lana aussi.

Chapitre 14

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur nouvelle planque. Thalia étant la seule fille du groupe, elle avait pu choisir sa chambre parmi celles qui se trouvaient dans la villa généreusement prêtée par ce cher Quatre Raberba Winner. Heero et Duo partageaient une chambre et Quatre et Trowa une autre. Wufei avait pris une chambre à part comme d'habitude et Yann partageait la sienne avec Yohan.

Thalia était en train de regarder la télévision dans le salon, lorsque des cris éclatèrent. Heero fit irruption dans la pièce, des dossiers à la main, suivi de Duo hors de lui. Les autres occupants arrivèrent eux aussi, alertés par les cris et curieux d'en connaître le motif.

Heero et Duo se tenaient face à face, se regardant méchamment.

«

Rends-moi ces dossiers Heero !!!! Ils ne t'appartiennent pas et ils sont confidentiels, tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires !!!!

Tout ce qui concerne les gundams est accessible aux pilotes de gundams ! De plus, il t'était interdit de chercher plus d'informations et par toi-même !!! répliqua Heero.

PARCE QU'EN PLUS, TU L'AS LU !!!! Duo était furax.

Oui ! Tu te fais du mal en restant sur cette piste ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne te mènera à rien !!!

Duo était prêt à se jeter sur Heero.

J'ai toujours fait confiance à mon sixième sens ! Et je ne vais pas m'arrêter aujourd'hui ! De plus toutes les preuves sont là et c'est vous tous qui ne voulez pas les voir !! MÊME MA FILLE SE DOUTE DE QUELQUE CHOSE !!! »

Heero se tourna versThalia qui rougit car elle sentit à ce moment-là tous les regards sur elle. Elle se doutait de ce dont parlait son père et son oncle et ça lui faisait mal de les voir se déchirer pour ça, alors qu'ils étaient comme des frères même s'ils ne le montraient jamais. Heero fixa ensuite Duo sans ajouter d'autres paroles. Tous deux semblaient à bout de nerfs et prêts à se battre. Sentant la tension monter de plus en plus, Quatre jugea bon d'intervenir.

«

Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Vous êtes prêts à vous battre entre vous alors que vous vous battez ensemble depuis si longtemps, d'abord contre Oz, et maintenant contre la Rose Noire. Heero, Duo, répondez-nous, que contiennent ces dossiers et pourquoi les avoir cachés ?

Sans cesser de regarder Duo, Heero répondit :

Il se trouve que Duo et sa fille ont essayé d'en savoir plus et pour leur propre compte sur la Rose Noire et l'Escalibur. Ils supposent, et se trompent sûrement, que Lana est toujours en vie et que c'est elle qui pilote ce gundam. C'est tout à fait ridicule et puéril. Elle est morte il y a quatorze ans un point c'est tout.

A ces derniers mots, Duo ne put se retenir et se jeta sur le pilote numéro un.

MAIS T'AS TOUJOURS PAS COMPRIS QUE J'AVAIS RAISON !!!C'ETAIT TA SŒUR !!! C'ETAIT MA FEMME !!! TU LA CONNAISSAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI, ET C'ETAIT UN PILOTE AUSSI !!!! ON CONNAIT TOUTES SES TECHNIQUES !!! T'ES AVEUGLE HEERO OU QUOI !!! IL FAUT QUE JE TE L'EXPLIQUE EN COMBIEN DE LANGUES ???!!! SHIT SHIT SHIT !!!

Trowa, Wufei et Quatre réussirent à les séparer, après que quelques coups aient été échangés entre les deux pilotes. Duo récupéra les dossiers et partit dans sa chambre, la natte défaite, l'œil et la joue enflés.

Thalia était pétrifiée de voir où en étaient arrivés les deux pilotes. Elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle commençait à culpabiliser d'avoir constitué ces dossiers avec son père, mais elle se révoltait aussi de voir que leur théorie n'était pas acceptée par les autres. Les larmes aux yeux elle resta muette.

Heero se releva, le nez en sang à cause du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu. Il partit à la suite de Duo, l'air toujours en colère. Quatre voulut l'en empêcher et le soigner tout comme il aurait aimé le faire avec Duo, mais Trowa l'arrêta.

Laisse-les, ils doivent s'expliquer. Occupe-toi de Thalia, j'emmène Wufei et les garçons faire du ravitaillement. »

Trowa fit signe à Wufei qui emmena Yann et Yohan à sa suite, et ils partirent. Thalia laissa libre cours à ses larmes et Quatre la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ils sentaient les trois autres occupants de la maison tristes à fendre l'âme et blessés car la plaie qui s'était ouverte quatorze ans auparavant ne s'était hélas toujours pas refermée.

Mais l'espoir subsistait, et ce n'était que grâce à ça qu'ils avaient survécu jusqu'à maintenant. Si les doutes qu'avaient Duo et Thalia se révélaient vrais, ils pourraient peut-être tenter quelque chose, et obtenir un miracle, mais si c'était Heero qui avait raison, alors qui pourrait empêcher deux pilotes de finir comme celle qu'ils avaient tous deux aimés à leur manière. Et que deviendrait Thalia ?

Note de l'auteur :

Voilà c'est le dernier chapitre de Identité recherchée. Si vous voulez savoir ce qui va arriver aux pilotes et à leurs enfants, ben allez voir la suite, intitulée :

Trilogie de l'amour, volet 3 : Révélations.


End file.
